Answers in the darkness
by Starshine Crystal
Summary: Hace siete que Harry y co. terminaron Hogwarts, el mismo año que cayó Voldemort. Ahora todos recuerdan sus tres últimos años de escuela y, especialmente, todo lo que pasó entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Pero la vida les guarda más sorpresas...
1. Nota

Hola! Soy Star Crystal la autora de este maravilloso (Sí, como no) fanfic. Les aviso a todos lo que hayan leído el fic que, como es la primera vez que posteo algo aquí en ff.net, me equivoqué y la letra no salió como debe ser. Así que los próximos dos capítulos van a ser los dos que posteé antes, pero con la letra correcta. Sorry y gracias a todos lo que están leyendo el fic. Ah! y si alguien lo está leyendo... ¡Dejen reviews o lo van a lamentar!

Todo por hoy (y por este mes. No ¡mentira! ^_^)

Star Crystal 


	2. Introducción

** Answers in the darkness**

** (Respuestas en la oscuridad)**

_Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes, tan parecidos y diferentes al mismo tiempo. _

_Esta es una historia de traiciones, venganza y mascaras, una historia de títeres manejados por un puñado de personas._

_Es una historia sobre pactos pagados con sangre, promesas eternas que se levantan de las tumbas de quienes las hicieron para acechar a sus descendientes._

_Es una historia de personas que sólo ven lo que desean ver y de otras que hacen todo lo posible por ocultarles la verdad._

_Esta es una historia de amor, de verdadero amor, no del que se puede olvidar con unas palabritas dulces y unos regalos. De amor no correspondido, que duele más que nada en el mundo. De amor entre enemigos, que no se puede mencionar sino en susurros. De un amor cercano a la locura, que sobrevive a la muerte. _


	3. Capítulo 1, Ego Yo

** Capitulo 1, Ego (Yo)**

**"Yo, ¿Quién soy yo? Nadie. Sólo una cubierta, una mascara, un títere…"**

-Amo Draco, la cena está servida.

El muchacho rubio se giró y le dirigió una mirada ausente.

-Claro Puncy, vete.

El elfo domestico hizo una rápida reverencia y se marchó.

Draco Malfoy gruñó, cómo detestaba a esos malditos elfos, siempre dispuestos a hacer lo que uno quisiera. Le recordaban a su vida antes, a la relación con su padre, a todo lo que había pasado.

-Potter…

En ese mismo instante, muy lejos de allí, Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en el marco de su ventana. Eran muchas las noches que se sentaba allí para mirar las estrellas y recordar.

-Marte está muy brillante esta noche…

Tantas veces le habían dicho eso. Suspiró, si sólo Marte no hubiera estado tan brillante, si no hubiera existido esa estupida guerra.

-Malfoy… 

Dumbledore siempre había dicho que era increíble como la gente recordaba lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Era como una cadena de recuerdos, alguien se ponía a pensar en algo que había pasado y pensaba especialmente en una persona, entonces esa persona también se ponía a pensar en lo que había pasado y pensaba en otra persona y así sucesivamente. Esas cadenas de recuerdos podrían llegar a ser circulos viciosos, sin final. Sólo recordando y recordando. Pero no lo eran. Siempre llegaba alguien que cortaba la cadena, por fortuna. Pero todavía no se había cortado esa cadena y Draco estaba recordando cómo había empezado todo…

Todo había empezado al final de cuarto año. El Torneo de los Tres Magos acababa de terminar y Harry Potter había sido declarado ganador. Pero, además de eso, había pasado algo muy terrible; Lord Voldemort había revivido y, por si fuera poco, Colagusano, uno de sus vasallos, había matado a Cedric Diggory, el otro participante de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Draco Malfoy se sentía alegre. Después de todo, su padre era vasallo de Voldemort y él pronto lo sería. Pero agregada a esa alegría, sentía una intensa preocupación. No sabía por qué, sólo sabía que la sentía. Preocupación no era algo que los Malfoy solieran sentir, al menos no de esa manera, así que Draco temía mencionárselo a cualquiera. 

Trataba de tragarse todo lo que sentía, temía constantemente que alguien lo viera a los ojos y supiera lo que pasaba en su interior. Porque esa preocupación no era por sí mismo o por sus planes, sino por otra persona. La persona que más odiaba en el mundo, la que arruinaba su vida, la causa de que Draco se peleara con su padre; Harry Potter.

"Cómo puede ser que esté preocupado por el idiota de Potter? Quiero decir, se supone que lo odio, ¿No?, se supone que debería estar feliz de que le pasaran cosas malas" pensaba todo el tiempo, reprochándose a sí mismo. Tan ocupado estaba pensando en su súbita preocupación por Potter, que se mostraba ausente y había dejado de insultar y enfadar a los demás. 

-¿No te parece que Malfoy se estuvo comportando muy extraño últimamente?- le había preguntado Ron en ese entonces.

Y sí. Claro que le parecía que Malfoy se estaba comportando extraño. Si (¡Por Dios!,) desde que había terminado el torneo de los Tres Magos que no los insultaba. En realidad, no insultaba más a nadie. ¿Qué le habría pasado a ese idiota? Tal vez por fin se había vuelto normal, aunque Harry lo dudaba ya que su padre nunca le hubiera dejado hacer eso. Por otro lado Malfoy siempre había disfrutado insultar a la gente. ¿Quién sabe? Probablemente volvería pronto a las andanzas. Quizás el cerebro se le había fundido y estaba pensando insultos mejores. Después de todo, recién empezaba el año. 


	4. Capítulo 2, Decentias Actitudes

Notas de la autora:

Hola!!!!!!! Acá estoy de nuevo con este fantastico (si como no) fic. Al fin! Muchisimas gracias a Gala y a Akhasa por dejarme esos maravillosos reviews. Estaban bellísimos, gracias por su amabilidad chicas. Como dije antes... ¡Dejen reviews! Pleaseeeeeeee. Si no, se me van las ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Aquí van dos cosas que me olvidé de poner en los capis anteriores:

Disclaimer: Sí, ya se; Harry y co. le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo ;_; Este fic no tiene ningún fin lucro (o lucrativo, como se diga) ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo una idea que se le ocurrió a la autora (o sea a mí) un día de lluvia en el que se le antojo llorar (no por nada esto es un Drama, ya van a ver más adelante).

Advertencia: Bueno, si ya llegaron hasta acá se deben a ver dado cuenta de que este es un fic Slash, Yaoi, hombre/hombre o como quieran decirle. Homofobicos, afuera! (No es que los eche, pero no les va a gustar el fic. Así que... larguense o atenganse a las consecuencias) 

Este chapter va dedicado a Gala, por convencerme de publicar este fic y ayudarme con las palabras en latin^^ Mil gracias amiga!

** Capítulo 2, Decentias (Actitudes)**

** "A veces la actitud no es verdadera, sino que es un intento de ser diferente, de vivir otra vida, de ser otra persona... eso es lo que me pasa a mí"**

Las paredes anaranjadas del cuarto hacían que fuera fácil reconocer a quién pertenecía. Aunque no estuviera en la misma casa, aunque no fuera igual y no estuviera recubierta por posters de los Chudley Cannons, era obvio que la habitación le pertenecía a Ronald Weasley. 

En ese instante Ron estaba acostado en la cama, con la mirada fija hacia un punto indefinido del techo. Estaba pensando en su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Harry Potter, y en el problema que lo había puesto más nervioso que cualquiera de sus batallas contra el señor oscuro. Pero mientras su mente se concentraba en ese tema, su corazón lo iba obligando a recordar a otra persona.

-Hermione...

** ··············································································································**

Hermione Granger estaba sentada frente a su escritorio corrigiendo unas pruebas; esos chicos podían ser tan estupidos a veces, no pasaba un día sin que la volvieran loca. No sabía porqué había aceptado el puesto de profesora de transformaciones en Salem si los chicos la exasperaban.

De pronto sonrió; todo eso le recordaba a sus dos grandes amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Quizás esa había sido la razón por la que había aceptado el trabajo. Lo único malo era cuando los alumnos más grandes venían a contarle sus líos amorosos y a pedirle consejos. Le recordaban a sus propios problemas amorosos y particularmente a uno que había tenido Harry. Quiso recordar como había sido, pero con el recuerdo de ese lío llegó uno que le dolía muchísimo.

-Ron... 

** ··············································································································**

Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en las mentes de Draco, Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los sentimientos volvían a palpitar frescos en sus corazones. Pedazos del pasado, cosas que habían elegido dejar atrás volvían para atormentarlos. Supongo que para esta altura estarán impacientes por saber que era lo que recordaban. Voy a darles el gusto... 

** ··············································································································**

Draco recordaba haberse sentido acorralado por pensamientos y sentimientos que nunca antes había tenido. Recordaba haber resuelto que los ignoraría, pero que cada día se le hacía más difícil. En especial desde que habían empezado las clases y lo había vuelto a ver.

Recordaba haberse mostrado ausente, como si nadie más existiera. No insultaba a nadie y ya que él era el que solía empezar las peleas, no tenía peleas tampoco. Bueno, eso hasta que el idiota de Weasley lo interrogó por su comportamiento. Entonces todo se fue a la mierda y las cosas empezaron a marchar mal.

** ··············································································································**

Ron recordaba que en ese tiempo se había sentido realmente intrigado por la extraña actitud de Malfoy. Claro que para él todo era parte de un plan para hacerle algo a Harry. Sus sospechas no lo abandonaban ni para la hora de dormir. Además, tenía otros problemas. Como el hecho de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

No le había contado a Harry lo que sentía por Hermione, pero estaba seguro de que este ya lo sabía y agradecía profundamente su discreción con el asunto. Tal vez por eso, por gratitud hacia Harry, era que había decidido averiguar lo que tramaba Malfoy a cualquier precio. Había planeado la "emboscada" toda la semana. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy le confesaría todo y así sus planes quedarían arruinados. Ni se imaginaba las consecuencias que tendría su plan. Y si se las hubiera imaginado, era obvio que lo hubiera tirado por la borda y se hubiera concentrado en sus propios asuntos. Así probablemente, no hubieran ocurrido muchos de los problemas que ocurrieron después.

** ··············································································································**

Hermione recordaba que Ron y Harry se habían mostrado más preocupados por Malfoy que por ella. Le lastimaba su actitud, le hería que la ignoraran. Mucho después supo que no lo hacían a proposito y que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que lo hacían. Pero hasta entonces siguió pensando que Harry y Ron la odiaban, que se habían hartado de ella porque era una sabelotodo insufrible. Por eso empezó a alejarse de ellos y a acercarse más a Parvati y a Lavender, con las que nunca se había llevado demasiado bien porque le parecían unas cabezas huecas. "Pero eso no importa" había pensado "Prefiero a unas cabezas huecas antes que a dos chicos que no me quieren y a los que no les importo en lo más mínimo". Tal vez si Ron y Harry se hubieran detenido un instante a pensar en ella las cosas no hubieran pasado de esa manera luego.

** ··············································································································**

Harry recordaba que se había sentido horrorizado cuando Ron acorraló a Malfoy. Él también lo odiaba, pero le había parecido que eso era demasiado. Además, si Malfoy se había tranquilizado por un tiempo... ¿Por qué provocarlo? Era algo sumamente estupido. Pero en realidad, así era Ron y Harry lo sabía bien.

Cerró los ojos y recordó esa triste escena...

** ··············································································································**

Ron había estado esperando a Malfoy en la entrada del gran comedor, de manera que no se le podría escapar. Él no tenía la más minima idea de que iba a pasar, pero deambulaba por ahí para no perderse el desenlace de lo que fuera a pasar.

Se sintió muy sorprendido cuando vió que Ron acorralaba a Malfoy y no lo dejaba entrar al lugar. T más sorprendido se sintió aún, cuando vio que Ron empezaba a gritarle a Malfoy.

-¿Qué es lo que estás planeando Malfoy?- gritaba Ron. El otro chico lo miraba sorprendido, al igual que el resto de los presentes- Vamos, no me lo niegues. Que yo se que estás planeando otro de tus sucias tretas contra Harry- vio a Malfoy empalidecer cuando escuchó a Ron decir eso y sintió que él mismo empalidecía. No podía creer que Ron estuviera haciendo eso. Menos que lo estuviera haciendo por él.

-Yo no tengo ningún plan contra tu amiguito, Weasley!- reaccionó Malfoy- que tu mente sucia vea ardides donde no los hay, ya es otra cosa!

-Ah, sí?-dijo Ron con rabia. Él los miraba a uno y otro alternadamente. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando- Entonces me puedes explicar por qué rayos te estás comportando tan extraño?! 

Malfoy se quedó de piedra cuando Ron dijo eso. Se notaba que le había pegado duro. Sobreponiendose a lo que parecía un ataque de angustia dijo, pronunciando bien las palabras:

-Lo que yo haga o no haga, Weasley, no es cosa tuya. Si tengo ganas de comportarme como un angelito por un tiempo y después decido comportarme como un demonio, es algo que no te incumbe. Así que déjame en paz, porque tu no tienes idea de lo que siento o pienso y no puedes juzgar mis acciones ya que no me conoces. 

Cuando Malfoy terminó de decir eso, parecía que a Ron le iba a dar un colapso nervioso. Entonces, decidió intervenir.

-Ron-dijo- Malfoy tiene razón, no te debes entrometer en sus asuntos. Vamonos.

Todos lo miraron asombrados. Sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, pero tomó a Ron por el hombro con fimeza y lo condujó a un aula vacía.

-Estás loco?- gritó el otro chico cuando por fin reaccionó- Cómo se te ocurre defender así a Malfoy? me dejaste mal parado enfrente de todos y...

-Ron, tranquilizate- lo interrumpí. Me sentía mal. Se que debía defender a mi amigo, pero lo que había hecho no me parecía bien- Malfoy no nos hizo nada. Qué necesidad hay de ir y provocarlo?

-Pero es Malfoy- refutó él- Él siempre nos molesta, es nuestro achi-enemigo y....

-Lo se Ron- le volví a interrumpir- Pero es que Malfoy realmente no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Al final, después de pelear un poco con Ron, logró convencerlo. Pero aún persistía en él un sentimiento de malestar. Había algo en la cara de Malfoy antes de gritarle finalmente a Ron. Algo diferente. Algo_ verdadero_. Y ese algo le provocaba malestar. Porque se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy se sentía mal. Y ahora él estaba preocupado por los sentimientos del rubio.

"Oh, dios" pensó, mientras se dirigía al aula de transformaciones. "Siento lástima por Malfoy. Oh, dios. En qué me habré metido" 


End file.
